megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man ZX (series)
Mega Man ZX Timeline *A truce between humans and Reploids is agreed upon. A new law is created by the Legion, were Reploids must have lifespans and humans have mechanical parts integrated into their bodies. In essence, the difference between "man and machine" become negligible. The ones who do not choose to follow this rule are branded Mavericks. Also during this period nations emerge, such as Innerpeace. Slowly during this time, these new fledgling states begin to form a centralized, somewhat representative government at Legion under the leadership of the "Sage Trinity" - a triumvirate of men. *Some years prior to the events of Mega Man ZX, Serpent emerges as a hero to society as he is able to solve most of the world's energy crisis using technology unearthed in the Outlands. Thus, Serpent founded Slither, Inc., which becomes prevalent in most major cities of Innerpeace. At the same time, Maverick Raids become more widespread, reaching beyond the Outlands and into the supposed safety of the cities (Vent and Aile lose their parents in the raids and Giro takes them under his wing). *It is also noted that Prairie's "Big sister" (Ciel) had made Biometals X, Z, H, F, P and L in between Zero and ZX. Mega Man ZX Giro Express is hired to deliver a package to the Guardians, but during the delivery the team falls under attack by Mavericks. Giro ''and either ''Vent ''or ''Aile (Depending on the player`s character choice) are split up during the attack. They wake up in a forest near their rendezvous point where the Guardians, under the guidance of Prairie, have fallen under attack from Mavericks as well. Thus, they find that the package contained a substance known as Biometal (in this case, Biometal Model X), which can link with them and essentially transform them into Mega Man X. They use the Biometal to defeat the Mavericks and save the Guardians who were under attack. Then, the Guardians believe that they are trustworthy and give them a small test that they can complete to have access to their HQ (a flying battleship that hovers above one of the major cities at which Slither, Inc. is headquartered). Vent and Aile find that Giro is located underneath an old highway area and set out to investigate. Giro rescue them from an airship using the power of the Biometal Model Z. They all return to the base, but learn that a major battle is commencing and that Slither's forces cannot make it to the area in time. They head to the area (directly above where they had previously been) to aid in whatever way possible. As they travel through the place (strongly reminiscent of the opening stage in Mega Man X) A power forces Giro to battle them and they defeat him, but then all of them are stunned by a powerful attack. Serpent reveals himself, along with other Mega-Men (those capable of Megamerging, or using the Meta-Encapsulated Granule Awareness System) and claims that he has the power to make the world go Maverick with his Model W Biometal, although it won't matter to Vent and Aile. Pandora, one of the other Mega-Men, drains the passcodes from their bodies and leaves them for dead, but Giro, realizing that he will soon die, tells Model Z to lend them its power, although Z at first refuses because if Giro transforms he will die. In the end, Z agrees and Giro dies. The result is the merging of Model X and Model Z into Model ZX. Vent and Aile return to base, and decide to go after the rest of the Biometals. Later, it is revealed that Ciel created the Biometals all those years ago in order to stop the power of the original W Core (what remained of the consciousness of Dr. Weil after he merged with Ragnarok in Mega Man Zero 4). The Biometals were essentially created by downloading the "DNA" and AI of past "legends," such as Mega Man X, Zero, and the four Guardians. However, Serpent found these Biometals and wanted to keep them away from the Guardians, so he created Pseudoroids (Reploids with regenerative power, thanks to the W Core's regenerative effects) that could wear the Biometal and split them in half, each containing part of the password that could unlock the W Core. In the end, Vent and Aile face down Serpent in order to stop him from causing the world (of which everyone is humanoid or mechaniloid) and learn that Serpent had been with Prairie's sister's (Ciel) research team and had found the W Core, which had in turn made him turn maverick and destroy everyone around him. They learn that Prometheus and Pandora, two Reploids, were simply "using" Serpent as a means to unlock the Core's true power (they needed someone to use the core and become maverick in order to unleash its true potential, but they were not willing to do so themselves). However, Vent and Aile defeat the two and then make their way into Slither, Inc. HQ and battle Serpent himself, who admits that all of the maverick incidents which Slither "stopped" were actually created by him using the W Core! The Core "fed" off of the power of human suffering and needed to absorb the Cyber-elves created by the destroyed Reploids and Humanoids. Thus, realizing that their parents were killed in the attacks ten years ago, Vent and Aile attack and defeat Serpent in a fit of rage. However, Serpent tells them that they are simply using "rage" to drive their attacks, thus empowering the Core. He then merges with the W Core, and thus all of the Biometals tell them to fight with courage, not rage and hatred. In the end, they do so and defeat Serpent, severing him from the Core and destroying Slither, Inc.'s Headquarters. After the explosion, they see the spirit of Giro, who tells them to continue to fight for justice and then they meet up with Prairie and the rest of the Guardians and promise to continue to work with them... ZX Advent The main two characters are Ashe and Grey. Ashe is a human girl and Grey a Reploid. And unlike the previous series, Model A is the anchor Biometal and you won't be able to Megamerge with other Biometals. In order to gain new abilities you have to use Model A's ability, the A-Trans, using the DNA of new Pseudoroids and new Biometal holders H, P, L and F you will be able to transform into a exact copy of the original DNA holder to use its abilities freely (at least until your energy bar depletes). The Sage Trinity makes its debut in this game, a type of Government. The main villain in this game is Master Albert, one of the Sage Trinity, who is also gathering Model W fragments in hopes of becoming the Ultimate Mega Man and 'reset' the world. Vent/Aile make their appearance as Ashe/Grey respectively enter deep in the Quarry to find Model W. As in the previous game you can rematch the defeated Pseudoroids, and if you kill them under certain circumstances you will gain a badge, which you can use to unlock some cool stuff. Trivia *The ZX series heavily references the other Mega Man series, such as the classic and X series through character appearances, references, and name usages. *After Mega- of Multi-MegaMerging, the Mega Men return to normal by reversing their transformations through a process called De-Mergering, or DeMerging. *Before getting the "find the Legendary Pickaxe" mission request from Kidd in Mega man ZX Advent, go into the room closest to him. There are posters hanging on the wall, which shows the guardian base, what is most likely a Mechanaloid or a large Maverick, and the smallest poster being Slither Inc. *In Mega Man ZX Advent, the Game of Destiny's acronym is G.O.D., a possible hint at Alberts god complex. References #Rockman Perfect Memories forum - Zan Sidera's analysis of the timeline #''Rockman Perfect Memories,'' ISBN 4-5751-6354-6 External links *Rockman ZX series official site ---- << Previous (Mega Man Zero series) | Next (Mega Man Legends series) >> ---- Category:Mega Man ZX